


The Unexpected Gift

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: When the MC throw the reader a surprise party for her birthday, she gets a gift that she never expected from one member in particular.





	The Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ‘n’ sweet little Birthday drabble for @negans-wife over on Tumblr! I hope you’ve had a fantastic day, Bine, and I hope you enjoy! Love you, girl!

‘But why did he do it?  I don’t understand.’  You were pacing back and forth in the small clubhouse kitchen, wringing your hands as Jax watched on with amusement painted over his features.  Just down the hall, the bar was packed full of bodies, your friends gathering around you to celebrate your birthday.

It had taken you by surprise when you’d pushed through the front door to a loud cheer, and you’d almost dropped the bags you’d been carrying.  Only Opie rushing forwards to take them from you had stopped numerous bottles of liquor from getting broken, and tears had seeped from the corners of your eyes as you’d stared wildly round at the familiar faces grinning at you.  Metallic streamers hung from the ceiling, and you could see balloons floating between the tables, your age scribbled over them in thick black marker.  

‘What is this?’

‘It’s your birthday, right?’  Opie had been watching you, waiting for a reaction, but all you’d been able to do was nod dumbly, too taken aback to say anything more.  You hadn’t told anyone, so this was really so much more than you’d ever expected.  ‘We knew it was around this time, but Gemma thought she’d figured it out.  Guess she was right.’

Thankfully, short seconds later, Juice had coaxed the old sound system into life and loud music had flooded the room, tearing people’s attention away from you as they went back to their drinks, and you found yourself being passed from one leather-scented outlaw to another as the MC ushered you further into the bar, taking it in turns to embrace you and press sloppy kisses over your face.  

It hadn’t taken long for you to recover your composure and get into the swing of things.  It wasn’t like you didn’t party.  You had since you’d fallen in with the club, probably more than was healthy.  But you’d never had a Birthday party before, a whole celebration dedicated only to you, and the fact that these people, who had been strangers not all that long ago, would go to the trouble of organising it was overwhelming.  It made sense now that you’d been dispatched to run errands for the majority of the day.  You’d grumbled about it at first, but had gone anyway, still a little too intimidated by Gemma, the matriarch, to even think about arguing, but it had certainly hurt just a little that you’d been made to spend most of your birthday alone, picking up dry cleaning, dropping off paperwork and shopping for the contents of several sweet butt’s grocery lists.  Had you known that, back here, at the place you called home, the people you loved were working hard to give you the party they felt you deserved, you would have carried out each and every task with a smile.

‘You having a good time, baby?’ Tig had drawled in your ear, and you’d turned to him with a delirious smile, eyes glazed as you cupped his stubbled cheeks in your hands.

‘The best!’

‘Good.  Now, let’s get you another drink!’

He had.  And another.  And another.  You vaguely remembered Happy presenting you with a flaming shot of Sambuca at one point too, but it had merged into the haze of colour and liquor and drunken dancing that your night had become, and you were loving every second.

You hadn’t thought much of it when Opie had pulled you to one side.  You’d been aware of him of course, even as everything else began to blur.  He’d clung to the edges of the room, a beer dangling between his fingers, engaging in conversation here and there, but mostly alone.  You’d almost gone to him, once or twice, but you hadn’t wanted it to be too obvious.  You’d been playing down your feelings for him since the day he’d come to your rescue when your car had broken down at the side of the road, introducing you to this shady world of outlaws and bikers, this welcoming web of family where blood didn’t count for more than loyalty and friendship, and you weren’t quite ready to come clean just yet.  You knew that, with your inhibitions lowered, it was entirely likely that you’d do something stupid, give yourself away, and so you’d kept your distance, letting yourself get carried along on the tide of those around you.

The intensity in his eyes though, as he loomed over you, the rest of the crowd melting away, had butterflies awakening in your stomach, and you’d had to force your breathing to remain even when he’d cleared his throat and ducked his head so that you could hear him above the deafening bass.  ‘So, I, erm… I didn’t know what you’d want for your birthday.’

‘This is perfect,’ you reassured him, but he was shaking his head.

‘This… This was all of us.  I meant… I wanted to give you something just from me.’

‘Okay.’  You cocked your head to one side, oblivious to his discomfort even then, and when he took a step closer and a large hand came to rest on your waist, holding you in place, you still didn’t realise his intention.  ‘Ope, what are you-’

You’d been cut off when his mouth had captured yours, velvety soft lips combining with the rough scratch of his scruff.  Unable to move, to process what was happening, all you could do was stand there as he kissed you with determination, his other hand creeping up to lace into your hair, teeth scraping over your bottom lip as your hesitation began to frustrate him.

It would have been so easy to sink into him, to just go with it and take from him whatever he wanted to give, but this was Opie, and you knew that, if it went any further, if you allowed yourself to kiss him back, it would break your heart the next day when he pleaded raw drunken lust as his reason behind leading you to your room.  So, instead, you planted two hands in the centre of his chest and pushed him sharply away.  ‘No.’

Which was how you’d ended up here, in the kitchen, with Jax still staring at you as though you’d lost your mind and he was finding the whole thing far more entertaining than he should be.

‘Seriously, why would he just kiss me like that?  Out of nowhere!  I mean… It’s insulting!’  Your confusion had been sobering, and you could feel your buzz ebbing away as you hitched yourself up onto the worktop, huffing in frustration.  ‘God, I need another drink.’

‘You don’t.’  Jax took a step towards you, that crooked grin still quirking his lips.  ‘C’mon, Y/N, you’re seriously telling me you don’t know?  You haven’t got a clue why Ope just did what he did?’

‘I-I don’t.’  Your shoulders slumped and you let your head fall back against the cupboard behind you.  ‘I’m not a crow eater, Jax.  I won’t let him use me like one.’

‘You’re an idiot, you know that?’  As your eyes narrowed, a laugh rumbled through the Vice President’s chest, and you aimed a half-hearted kick at him that he managed to dodge easily.  ‘He likes you, Y/N.  Has done since he dragged that old rustbucket of yours back here.  Why’d you think we let you stick around, huh?’

Your jaw had dropped open, your mind reeling.  ‘You- What?  For real?’

‘Cross my heart, darlin’.  Everybody knows.  Ope… He’s not real good at hiding these things.’

‘But… I didn’t know.’

‘We figured.’  Another laugh had you glaring at him once again.  ‘What?  We all know you’re into him too.  Been taking bets on when the two of you will finally hook up.’

‘Jax!’  You kicked out again, and this time caught his hip with the heel of your boot.  ‘God, I feel so stupid.’

‘Don’t.’  He took your hands in his, tugging you gently off of the countertop and fixing you with a pointed look.  ‘But I’m pretty sure you hurt his feelings out there.  You should go talk to him.’

‘Jax-’

‘He’s on the roof.’

Your feet clunked against the metal ladder as you climbed up through the hatch in the hallway of the clubhouse.  When you hauled yourself up onto the flat rooftop, you were surprised to see that it had been strung with fairy lights, giving it a magical feel and hiding the detritus of cigarette butts and bottle lids that littered the ground.  Just as Jax had said, Opie’s long body was folded onto an upturned crate, a grey wisp of smoke curling from the tip of the cigarette that was clamped between his lips.

‘Hey.’  You picked your way over to him, a smile creeping over your face when he grabbed another crate and pulled it closer to him.  ‘What are you doing up here?’

‘Just grabbing some air,’ he lied, offering you his smoke, which you declined with a shake of your head.  ‘You?’

‘I came to find you.’

‘Why?’

You sucked in a deep breath, rubbing your hands over your arms as the evening chill raised goosebumps over your skin.  ‘I talked to Jax.  I-I thought… I thought, when you kissed me down there, that it was just… I thought you were just drunk and wanting someone, anyone… It was stupid.  I shouldn’t have pushed you away.  I’m sorry.’

‘I’m not drunk.’

‘I kinda figured.’

‘I kissed you because I didn’t know how else to tell you.’  He sighed, dropping the end of his cigarette to the ground and grinding it out with his heel.  ‘I was watching you, how easily you fit in with the club, how at home you are here, and I just… I couldn’t hold it in anymore, y’know?  I like you.  Have done for a while now, but I guess Jax told you that.’

‘He did,’ you confirmed, a quiet giggle escaping you as Opie’s shoulders slumped.  ‘Apparently everybody knows.’

‘Yeah, well.’  He let out a humourless chuckle of his own and shot you an uncertain look.  ‘Now you do too.’

‘Hey, you’re not alone,’ you reassured him.  ‘Apparently they all know I like you too.’

Your heartbeat faltered as his gaze locked onto yours, eyes widening as he rubbed his hand over his beard, long hair falling around his face like a curtain.  You longed to weave your fingers into it, pull him down to your level so you could kiss him again, kiss him properly, but you couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, as you waited for him to speak.

He didn’t.  His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you towards him, twisting you so that you could slide onto his lap, and then his mouth was on yours, hungry and searching, devouring you with greedy kisses.  The heat emanating from him warmed your body, and you clung to him, curling your arms around his neck to pull him closer, as you kissed him back with just as much fervour, revelling in the taste of him, the feel of his muscles shifting beneath you, and his smoky-leather scent filling your head.

When you finally broke away, you were panting, whimpering at the loss of contact, though at the same time, you were happy for the moment just to look at him for a while, face flushed, pupils blown with pure, naked want.  His voice was rough and breathless as he rasped, ‘So, it wasn’t such a terrible birthday present after all then?’

‘The best.’  You ducked your head to kiss him again, before climbing to your feet and reaching for his hands.  ‘Come with me.’

‘Where are we going?’

A lascivious grin flashed across your face as you led him back towards the ladder, the hallway, and your dorm waiting down below.  ‘I’ve actually got a gift for you too.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah.  But this one you’ve got to unwrap.’

* * *


End file.
